Things were just getting started
by M1DNIGHT-WR1TER
Summary: "Don't be afraid Isabella." I whispered into her ear as I slowly reached down and traced her jugular vein with my tongue. One-shot! ;)


Just a one shot I thought of.

Review please! :)

 **Edward's point of view**

I smelt her before I saw her. That agonizingly sweet aroma filling and overpowering all of my coherent senses.

Strawberries and freesias. An _irresistible_ delectable odor. It was like placing an incredibly starved man in front of a thanksgiving feast.

I had been clean of human blood for over four decades my diet only consisting of animal blood from elk to bunny rabbits.

But this smell. _So mouthwatering._

I stood with my fists into balls trying to regain my humanity however the fight within me was slowly but surely going away with every step I took in her direction.

My vampire instincts began to overtake my body before I had even known what I was doing I was hunting the poor girl.

My form stuck close to the brick wall of the building, keeping in the shadows I began to stalk out my prey. I could feel my eyes blacken into the monster that I was.

I had only walked about half a block when my heightened senses picked up the smell of gushing blood and a small breathless whimper.

"Please no." The voice of the girl said.Her scent was completely and utterly overpowering.

 _Stupid bitch!_ I saw her getting kicked in the ribs and side as a small group of drunk men stood around her crumpled up body. I almost felt bad for the poor thing, little does she know her nightmare has only begun.

With a sprint I took off in their direction.

 _If anyone is to spill her blood it is me._

I mused at the thought of the fresh liquid running down my throat. The fire in me burning to take her as my own.

I rounded the corner and stood in the middle of the alley way, the midnight light reflecting off of me. I was sure I looked like the deadly vampire that I was in that moment.

"Hello." I hissed, making all four of the human's eyes to snap into my direction. I smiled mercilessly at them. "You're ruining my supper."

I saw the adam's apple on the largest man's throat move down as he gulped. He didn't even have time to take a step back and run like he was going to.

I took his neck into my hands and lifted him over my head by his throat.

"Such a shame to waste such a delicious drink." I hummed out, bemused that he was trying to pry my hands away from my death grip. I looked down at the girl who was directly below me now.

Her mahogany colored hair had cascaded down her slender shoulders and made a pool around her head. A small cut on her head had made blood drip down her high cheekbones, across her neck and down to her breasts.

 _So delectable._ I hummed to myself as I crushed the man's neck, throwing him into the brick wall.

"Shit." A high pitch voice squeaked from behind me. I turned to the other two men towering above the girl and began to stalk both of them. One tried to run down the alley to the main street as the other stood there shell shocked.

I quickly took off after him. "You're going to die." I laughed at him as I appeared in front of him, causing the blonde haired man to stop in his tracks. I quickly twisted and snapped his neck, causing blood to gush out.

But no I wasn't interested in that, not in _his_ blood.

I slowly walked over to the last of the man. "If you don't leave now I will end you." I hissed, causing the man to blink once and take off running.

 _At least one will survive._

I crouched down by the bruised and battered girl. Her chocolate brown eyes staring up at me in fear.

I slowly traced a finger down to her breast. She shivered at the touch of my cool hand on her body. I tore off the button on her top to expose more white soft skin.

"Mmmmm." I didn't take my eyes off her big doe eyes as I slowly leaned down and traced my tongue on the small line of blood across the top of her breast and collar bone. _So sweet._

She breathed in sharply. I could hear her heartbeat pick up as I leaned away from her, one lone finger went up her neck collecting the wet blood. I brought the delicious red liquid up to my lips and sucked it dry.

Her face scrunched up into one of disgust. I chuckled darkly down at her as a breeze picked up. Her sweet aromas filling my nose, I gulped the venom back down and smiled at her, my fangs protruding through the open air.

"What's the matter?" I smiled meaninglessly at her pale face, tilting my head to the side as a new trail of blood made its way slowly back down her neck.

Her response was not what I expected. "Thank you." She whispered numbly, her eyes dropping slightly as she reached a hand slowly out to hold her head.

"Thank you?" I questioned, not being able to not laugh at the absurdity of it.

"Yes. You saved me." She breathed out slightly, I watched her chest slowly rise up and down with the pumping of her heart beat.

"A savior? That's what you think I am." I chuckled, slowly bringing my hand down to the girl's hip. The smell of freesias consuming my thoughts.

I slowly, deliberately leaned towards her. _If I was going to drain her I might as well enjoy it._ The monster within me was bearing its ugly head. There was no stopping it now.

"Yes." She said fiercely. Her eyes snapping open and catching my own. I smirked down at her.

"Sweetheart, I'm your worst nightmare." I put my hands above her head and crushed her body against the concrete with my own. I heard her gulp. Venom filled my mouth as desire ran throughout my body.

"I doubt that." She whispered to me, her eyes traveling down to her shoulder where I saw a bruise of a hand print. She began to cry in the next second. I was taken aback about her comment. My thoughts clearing of the monster for only a few short seconds.

It was then that I got a glimpse into her mind. A tall man stood over her with a brown unkempt moustache. She was naked on the bed, he had tied her down to it. I watched in horror as the man she called a father abused her.

I was dragged out of her thoughts only seconds later, her breathing was heavy as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Shhh. Things will all be over soon." I whispered into her ear. I slowly grasped her hands into mine and put them above her head, pinning her there.

She gulped. I stared back at her, taking in her human face one last time. She truly was beautiful even though her features help fear in them. I slowly leaned down and licked the blood that had leaked down her chest again and back up to her neck. My tongue made tiny circles around the nape of her crooked neck as I lapped up the blood off her chin and to her forehead.

"What's your name sweetheart?" She stared at me wide-eyed.

"I-Isabella. Isabella Swan." She was shaking, her voice quivering as sobs wracked through her body. I nodded my head.

"Don't be afraid Isabella." I whispered into her ear as I slowly reached down and traced her jugular vein with my tongue. I kissed her skin softly before sinking my fangs into her.

I began to drain the life out of her.

"Things will be over soon." I whispered to her as her eyes shut.

...

A month later I found myself at a funeral. I'm not sure why I had come but I felt it right to do so. They had just laid the body down to rest as I watched people begin to scatter and get into their cars to leave.

When the cemetery was empty I walked over to the grave.

 _Charlie Swan_

 _Police Chief, beloved son and father._

 _April 30th 1964- September 5th, 2016_

I stared down at the gravesite with fire in my eyes. _The son of a bitch got what he deserved._

I felt a presence behind me however I didn't turn around to see who it was. I took a step to my left so she could be directly in front of his grave.

She stared down at it with hatred. I took her hand in mind and gently squeezed it.

"I know I should hate him." Was all she said before she swiftly turned around and began to walk away. I followed her, of course.

I'd always follow that mahogany hair and red fiery eyes anywhere. I smirked to myself before moving to be by her side.

 _Things were just getting started._

...

The end

 _(:_

So how'd you like it?! Reviews please!


End file.
